


Twisted Affairs

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark!Obitine that is somewhat non-con but I won't go that far, F/M, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Music, Original 'Be Prepared' Lyrics Inspired, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Obi-Wan has the Duchess right where he wants her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Inspired heavily by the deleted original version of "be prepared" from Disney's The Lion King, where Scar wants Nala to be his queen.  
> Most of the dialog is verbatim.
> 
> Just a bit of fun. I own nothing of Disney's nor Star Wars.

Obi-Wan strides through the Mandalorian palace in Sundari briskly flanked by Death Watch soldiers. A sickly grin contorting a once kind face, as the Sith Lord makes his way to the palace detention cells.

Upon reaching his destination Obi-Wan turns back to his soldiers “That will be all” He dismisses them to wait outside. Without a word the soldiers do a commanded.

Obi-Wan enters the cell slowly, the door and his feet silent. He takes a moment to just observe to the woman before him, smiling slyly. He stalks closer to her, with a low rumbling laugh “Don’t look so upset Duchess” he says in a dark purr. He laughs when she does not respond to him.

“Satine” Obi-Wan pouts in mock pity, running his hands across her back. “The galaxy is full of problems. It is hard, even for a Sith”

When she does not respond, he scowls. He glares darkly as the back of her head. He clicks his tongue against his cheek in frustration. His face twists into a lascivious grin as an idea presents itself “It’s tough at the top, I deserve… a companion, a lover, who will start cylinders firing with further. And you, my dear, fit the part”

“Excuse me” Satine cries in shocked outrage, twisting to face him in whiplash speed.

Paying her no heed, he continues “An emperor alone is a sad situation indeed. But an emperor without heirs?… That is a tragedy”

“You cannot be serious” Satine spits out, fire filling her eyes.

Obi-Wan is right up against her in a heartbeat, his body flush with hers against the cell wall. He drags his hands between the small space between their bodies to grasp her breasts firmly. He runs his tongue up her neck to her ear slowly, saving her shudder. “I have never been more serious” he draws out slowly, whispering.

Suddenly Obi-Wan pulls away, his poisonous yellow eyes full of passion “Be prepared for my stunning proposal! That power and beauty should bond. Which cannot but fail to insure cries of hail to the chief and his consort, the sine _qua non sort_. Of ruling ascendance, our line of descendants will flow though the galaxy and beyond”

“Ahhhhrghh” Obi-Wan cries out as he is struck by Satine. He brings his hand to where she hit him tenderly and laughs. “Oooohhhh, my dear” He purrs aggressively “Now you really have no choice”

With a snarl he pulls Satine to him “One way or another…” He forces a hard kiss upon her “I always get what I want”

Turning without warning, Obi-Wan exits the cell taking Satine with him. The speed of their departure nearly toppling Satine. He throws her at his soldiers. “Take her with us” He commands.

They storm through the palace, two soldiers dragging Satine behind them. When they reach the palace assembly, Obi-Wan steps up to address his public. Cameras and security follow his every move.

“People of Mandalore, members of the loyalist group Death Watch, with you as my witness, I take Satine Kryze as my Empress.” He reaches out his hand and a soldier pushes Satine into his grasp.

“And I reject you” Satine exclaims pulling herself free of his grip.

Obi-Wan turns to her in a whiplash action. He stalks to her slowly, a dark shadow upon his face “ether be my empress… Or be banished from Mandalore” he grounds out slowly. Satine glares at him and backs up, saying nothing.

“If banished, there would be no way for you to continue to help your people, the people you have dedicated your life to” When Satine still refuses to respond he turns from her to his audience. “People of Mandalore, the Duchess has until nightfall, if Satine refuses my hand… She will have forsaken you and your ways”

Satine gasps, horrified. She draws her hands to her mouth to muffle any further noise. Obi-Wan smirks victoriously at her. Without looking away, he calls out to his soldiers “Take her away”

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I shall leave this fic. You can imagine where it would go...
> 
> ... likely very 'Non-Con'...


End file.
